The Girl With No Name
by AnyoneIWant
Summary: "Those voices. Those dreaded voices that have haunted my night and day. I had to keep moving. I knew if I didn't, I'd want to die." ZukoxOC. Rated T for graphic writing. May change to M in future.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! AIW here with another story :D I figure that some of you who have read my other stories are probably a tad miffed that i haven't updated Rosie in a loooooong time and here i am! Publishing a new story...with one unfinished..._

_but ANYwho. Since Legend of Korra started up i've been feeling like a waterbender again. So this is where this came from.  
_

_Keep in mind that i will only update this if people actually read it and review it. I don't like flames and if you have a problem with spelling or grammar then exCUUUUUUUSE me but i have more important things to do then to reread a fanfic a million times.  
_

_Its rated T bc of graphic-ness in this chapter. Nothing to fancy. Its a ZukoxOC and Zuko is OOC.  
_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"**Get back here!" **

I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I knew I wasn't running very fast because my hands were literally tied behind my back. I felt a red-hot stream of fire fly past me and disappear. I tried to run fast and in zigzags.

"**Get back!" **

"**She's getting away!"**

"**Don't just stand there! Shoot her down!"**

My blood pumped in my ears as adrenaline pumped into my veins. Tears streamed down my cheeks from the effort of running on empty. I felt weak but I knew that if I stopped my punishment would be much, much worse than death.

I quickly peeked behind me to see how close they were to gaining up on me, but by not looking where I was going, I ran into something hard but fleshy. I fell back hard, cracking my head on the cold forest ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

I lifted my head up and tried to shake off the dizziness. I looked up and saw an old man being helped off the ground by a boy who looked about my age. The boy had scruffy black hair and an angry looking burn scar around his eye. He was glaring at me.

I stood up as best I could without falling over. "S-sorry." I mumbled. I tried to continue running but I was all out of adrenaline. The fall made me delirious and everything went cloudy and I fell to my knees.

"_**Where is she? Did you lose her?"**_

Those voices. Those dreaded voices that have haunted my night and day. I had to keep moving. I knew if I didn't, I'd want to die.

_I…gotta keep moving…_

I shook my head again and this time stood up a little slower. The voices were a distance away and I could tell there was a lot of forest surrounding me. I only hoped it would help protect me.

I looked back at the old man and teenager. The old man was giving me a concerned look while the teen was glaring at me distrustfully.

"Miss, are you ok? You have blood running down your face!"

I gave him a confused look then brought my hand to my head. It came back covered in blood.

"I-I'm ok. I've been through worse."

"**Did you hear voices? Follow them!"**

I felt a chill run down my spine. I looked pleadingly at the two men. "P-Please…untie me." I whispered.

The old man made a move towards me, but the teen stopped him, "How do we know you're not a criminal?"

"I-I'm not!" I answered, fear was leaking into my voice and out of my pores.

"Then why are you tied up and wearing prisoners clothing?" he asked accusingly.

"Because I was sold at an auction in the Fire Nation and I'm a slave. I'm trying to escape. Please help me!"

Right when I said that, I felt a rough hand grab the back of my neck. I looked up and saw _Him._ My master.

He was giving me a sickening look. The kind of look only creepy old men would give to a girl like me. Then he looked at the confused duo.

"Thank you for helping apprehend this…prisoner."

"On what charges was she arrested for?" the old man asked. His voice was gentle, but it roared authority.

My master seemed to struggle for a decent lie. Then he smiled and said, "Thievery. If I were you, I'd check your belongings. She's a quick one."

I was giving the men pleading glances. I was mouthing "please" over and over.

The teen narrowed his eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was at me or my master. The two looked at each other briefly then the old man said, "We are happy to have been of service."

My heart dropped. "N-no. Please! I'm not a prisoner I'm a slave! Please help me!"

But they had already disappeared into the bushes.

And my master was pissed.

He pushed me forward and I fell flat on my face, my hands being useless to catch my fall.

When I looked up, he was right in my face. "I will deal with you when we get back to the ship. You are in a load of trouble, scum."

My head throbbed once and everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When I woke up, my head was still throbbing, but not as bad as when I first hit it. There was a crick in my neck and my stomach rumbled loudly.

Just my normal, everyday morning stuff, except, instead of sleeping on a hard floor in the closet on a ship, I was strapped upright against a thick pillar. My arms were chained together around the pillar, making it impossible to find a way out. When I felt a cold wind sweep across my back, I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. My back was completely exposed.

_**Crack!**_

I jumped. I knew that sound. The sound of a whip cracking. It was right behind me.

"Good, you're awake." My master's voice cooed. His voice was smooth, like a poisonous death. "Now I can punish you for trying to escape and for telling _lies._"He hissed that last word while cracking the whip.

I felt tears run down my face, but I knew screaming for help would only make it worse. I learned that the hard way. This man—this monster—broke me a long time ago. I already had scars from being lashed covering my back. Big, bubbly scars that still tingled and hurt. They marked me as a slave and prisoner, a constant reminder that I could never be free.

I heard the whip before I felt it. The sound sent fear pouring into my veins. When the pain hit, I cried out. Being lashed wasn't something you got used to.

He whipped me again. And again. And again. I felt blood trickle down the backs of my legs. I didn't want to count how many times he whipped me. I knew it wouldn't make a difference. He'd whip me till I went limp. I cried out every time the whip made contact with my back.

_Why can't I just die?_

_**Crack!**_

_Why do I have to deal with this?_

_**Crack!**_

_What did I do in a past life to deserve this torture?_

_**Crack!**_

_Please…_

_**Crack!**_

…_just kill me._

_**Crack!Crack!Crack!**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() *Third person POV*

It was nighttime. The ship was completely silent. The horrid screams of the slave had long since been forgotten. Now eerie silence made the guards uneasy. Especially since they already found two of their buddies knocked out at the port of the boat. Now all the guards were on their toes, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

A group of guards were discussing their fears. They were rookies and, what they thought was an easy job, turned out to be more than they bargained for.

"What if it's a spirit?" one guard said, a young man of about 25.

"Maybe it's the boss, and he got bored of the girl," said another. "Maybe now he wants US to suffer now that his other toy is broken."

"I don't know, man, but we gotta find a way off this ship. I thought we just had to chase the girl down whenever she tried to run away. That is ALL I signed up f- HEY! Who goes there!"

The young guard looked over his companions shoulder and saw a blue mask just floating. The other guards looked behind them but the mask mysteriously disappeared. They got their spears ready, holding them out and looking frantically in all directions. One of the guards, who could firebend, made a small flame appear in his hand so that it wouldn't be too dark.

Then, the masked man dropped down and put the flame out immediately. It was once again pitch black and the guards were terrified.

"C-c-come out! Fight us, Coward!" the young guard said. He heard muffled voices and when he looked around he noticed his fellow guards were gone. He started panicking. He dropped his spear and took up a fighting position, his hands aglow with fire. "I-I'm warning you!"

He turned around and was face-to-face with the notorious Blue Spirit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Blue Spirit dispatched the guards easily. They were a lazy bunch who took sick pleasure in seeing others in pain. Bullies. But the Spirit knocked them all out, making a clear path to his target.

He started low and worked his way up the ship. He searched for the girl. The girl he now knew was innocent. He searched every room, opening some with stealth, but most with aggravation. He feared that she was dead, that he was too late in saving her.

He kept searching all the rooms. The ship was a cargo ship so it had a lot of rooms and places for storage. It made the Spirit enraged to think that a poor girl was locked up like some kind of cattle. He came to the last room on the lowest level of the ship and kicked it open, sending the steel door off its hinges.

The Blue Spirit's stomach churned at what was in the room.

The room was not large, only 6 by 6 feet. There were markings all over the walls, vertical tally marks. Some looked like they were carved or written on the wooden walls. But some looked like blood stains.

A rag was in the corner and on the rag lay a slick, red bump. The bump was quivering. The steel door had barely missed it by inches.

_Oops._

The Spirit took a step towards the quivering bump. He knew what it was supposed to be, but he could not believe it. It literally made him sick to think that any human being could be reduced to such a state. When he was close enough to the bump, he knelt down to examine her.

She had scraggly brown hair that stuck to her forehead and down her back. Her skin was pale, almost gray. The little clothing she wore hung off of her because she was so thin a potato sack would be too big for her. Her torso was completely exposed, showing off the mess that was her back.

_She…looks like she's been whipped..._

The girl was shaking, as though she were surround by snow, but the room she was in was as hot as a furnace. Her eyes twitched and that's when The Spirit realized that she was awake.

_At least she's still alive._

The Spirit watched patiently as she tried to open her eyes to see who the intruder was. When her eyes were almost half open she looked up and saw the Spirit. Then he noticed her lips twitch.

She was trying to smile.

"Th-thank you." She said, then her eyes closed once again and her whole body went completely limp.

The Blue Spirit was alarmed. He picked her up gently, being very careful with the cuts on her back, and he carried her away, off the ship and onto a small row boat which he rowed all the way back to shore.

* * *

_Review review review! :) or no chapter two.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

__**Yooooooo all. Sorry I meant to post this LAST monday, but i had a competition to go to in Annapolis that weekend which left me NO time to actually write it :P Also, due to finals coming up for me in about 2 weeks...idk when ill post chapter 3 :3 but no worries it shall happen eventually.  
**

**Chapter 1 is definitely my favorite so far. This one is ok but i like action...which this has nothing of. Im thinking chapter 3 WILL have some action in it though! so stay tuned :)  
**

* * *

_Numb._

_Everything was numb._

_I tasted numb. I heard numb. I felt numb._

_Blissful, blissful numb. _

_I no longer felt pain or suffering or fear._

_I just didn't feel anything. _

_It was so beautiful. I was relieved._

_I knew that I had finally died, that my prayers were answered and that I was free. _

_Finally, I was free. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()*Zuko POV*

When I brought her back to my camp, Uncle was already waiting for me. He had a fire going with a tea kettle heating up on top of it. He had already set up one of the sleeping bags as support so she would be comfortable.

I didn't expect her to be in such bad shape, but Uncle obviously wanted to be prepared.

I laid her gently on her stomach so that my Uncle could work on her back. He looked sadly at her and, for a moment, I thought that he didn't know what to do. Then he sighed and reached into his pouch where he took out several different leaves and herbs. I watched as he mashed them together into a paste with the hot water. He cleaned her back of the crusted blood and pus that had oozed out of her open wounds. He spread a generous amount of the paste on her back evenly. Then he turned around and watched the fire. She didn't even flinch.

"You can have the other sleeping bag, Zuko. I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight."

I nodded, but lay down on the ground anyway. I didn't sleep either. Who could after seeing something like that?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() *End Zuko POV*

_The darkness that surrounded me was damp and heavy, like I was drowning. My head felt like I was balancing a ton of bricks right in the center, an immediate weight of pain. I tried to move, but then a sharp, searing pain stung my nerves._

_Everything hurt._

_The numbness that I remember vaguely from eons ago had long faded and in its place was a horrible, blinding pain. My chest felt like there was a dense weight inside it, making it harder to breathe. Breath escaped my lips in short bursts._

_I tried to focus on something else to calm myself. Focusing on my breathing only made the ache sharper, so I just shut my eyes (unless they were already closed) and listened to the thunder roaring in my ears._

_The pain slowly faded the less I thought about it. All I could hear was thick thunder, but it was soothing._

_Behind the thunder, I heard something else. It sounded like words, only they were muddled and meshed. I listened harder, trying to tune out the thunder and focus on that one window of new noise._

_The voices were unfamiliar, which is odd considering I recognize every voice on my Master's guard. I figured it was maybe new recruits or something_

_The more I blocked out the thunder, the more I could hear outside of it. The sounds were slowly coming together, forming words, then phrases._

"…when I found her…blood everywhere…she was barely conscious…thanked me."

_The phrase was muddled and thick, like the person was talking underwater. I couldn't be sure as to who they were talking about, but I had a hunch that it was maybe me._

_Curse my hopeful thinking._

_I took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to move again. But the pain was just as intense as before._

_Dying is just as bad as living._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()*Zuko POV*

The next morning when the sun rose high enough for me to "wake up," I went right to the girl. She looked the exact same as I had left her; on her stomach, brown gunk on her back, and barely breathing.

She was completely still.

Uncle was already awake. He was making tea and ripping apart pieces of rabbit jerky.

"Good morning, Nephew." He said, but he didn't sound chipper like he normally did in the mornings. For once, my Uncle's voice was flat.

"Morning." I said, still looking at the girl. I hoped she would wake up. But Uncle and I both knew that there was little chance she'd wake up at all. "How is she?" I asked quietly.

Uncle sighed as he poured tea in two bamboo cups. "I put some more medicine on her back. She has old scars. This was not a first time thing."

I clenched my fists.

"She's really thin, probably hasn't eaten a decent meal in months. Most of her other injuries are infected."

I shut my eyes tight, shaking. I felt sorry for asking.

"Her breathing is very shallow, but even all the same. I'm not sure if she understands what has happened to her yet. I believe she is still conscious but her body is too weak and exhausted to respond to what she wants to do."

I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I let out a frustrated scream and punched the cave wall, the area turning bright red and chipping away a few pieces.

"How could anyone treat a human being like that!" I asked Uncle. Because Uncle knows everything. "She's not even an adult! She's a child. Like me! I knew there was something fishy with the man when he took her back to his ship but I didn't know he was putting her to the brink of death!"

I punched the wall again. "We should have saved her before he found her. Or at least untied her!"

"You know we couldn't have." Uncle said calmly, almost sadly.

"AND WHY NOT!"

"Because we're supposed to be in hiding, Zuko!" Uncle exclaimed. His voice wasn't hysterical like mine, but it was a tad shaky, "We would have been in the same situation and she would've gotten whipped anyway! Then no one would have saved her."

I took a few shuddering breaths. Uncle was right. In order for me to save her, I had to play dumb with the man who "owned" her. I feel guilty for making her go through that probably for the 50th time in her life, but it was the only way to truly saved her.

I hated when Uncle was right, but for right now, I needed to stay level-headed. I needed to be strong. At least for her.

I sat back down and snapped my fingers. My whole hand engulfed in flame and I stared at it, trying to calm myself from the warming heat of the fire.

"The ship was armed," I began, "There were guards everywhere, but they were young soldiers, probably just being soldiers for the sake of pretending to be heros. They were easy to get rid of. I wanted to go after the guy, but my mind was set on finding her. I just…had a really bad feeling and something was pulling me more towards her then the man. So I searched the ship. There were many rooms, but I found her." Zuko sighed, "When I found her, she was on the lowest deck in the farthest room at the back of the ship. I kicked open the door and…all I saw was red. There was blood everywhere, as though she had to drag herself back to her room. She was laying in the corner on top of a blood soaked towel. She was shaking really bad. Like she was cold but when I touched her she was so hot. She was just barely conscious. When I picked her up she looked up at me…she looked at me with these huge, brown eyes. Then…she thanked me.

"Uncle…I think she thought I was a real spirit…and that I was taking her away to the spirit world. I think she wanted to die."

I looked up from my flame to see Uncle frowning, "I have a feeling that she will wake up."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked bitterly.

Then, Uncle smiled.

"Because if you notice right now, she can hear us talking."

I looked at her, alarmed. Her eyes were still closed but her face looked like she was straining. Then she stopped immediately and took a very deep breath.

"She's alive, Zuko. But she needs her rest now more than ever."

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY Girl is okayyyyyyyy :D I also would like to thank all of my reviewers :) i appologize if i came off as a little rude/self centered/mean/angry/spoiled/all kinds of nasty things :) i hope everything can be better naow.**

**NIGHT O_O  
**


End file.
